1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case for an electronic device and a method for forming the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese patent publication no. 529326 discloses a process for producing cases of notebook computers, mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). The process is intended to produce integrally formed cases and includes stacking a plurality of prepreg layers, followed by forming the prepreg layers into one piece using heat pressing. Each of the prepreg layers is made from carbon fiber fabric, glass fiber fabric, or Kevlar fiber fabric.
Although the carbon fiber fabric has properties of lightweight, high-strength and good electromagnetic wave shielding, it also blocks the permeation of radio waves. However, with the development of radio communication and wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) communication in notebook computers, wireless data transmission would be limited if a case of a notebook computer is made entirely using carbon fiber. On the other hand, if the case of the notebook computer is made entirely using glass fiber, although the wireless transmission would not be blocked, the case would have a relatively low strength since the glass fiber has a lower rigidity compared to the carbon fiber.
Referring to FIG. 1, in order to solve the above problem, the conventional case 1 of the notebook computer generally includes two portions. One portion is a non-antenna region 11 and another portion includes three antenna regions 12. The non-antenna region 11 is made of carbon fiber and each of the antenna regions 12 is made of a plastic material or glass fiber. The non-antenna region 11 is made by heat pressing a plurality of carbon fiber prepreg layers, followed by forming three notches 12′. The antenna regions 12 are respectively secured to the non-antenna region 11 using an adhesive or screws and cover the notches 12′. However, the non-antenna region 11 and the antenna regions 12 are separately made using different molds. Accordingly, the process for forming the conventional case 1 of the notebook computer is conducted at a relatively high cost. Furthermore, the conventional case 1 has bonding lines that are formed among the non-antenna region 11 and the antenna regions 12 and that are detrimental to the appearance of the case 1.